For Peace And Happiness
by GibberishWriting
Summary: Someone must go back in time to fix everything... Someone is the last choice because there's no one left. 'You're chosen because you made the first mistake. Or maybe because I'm dying.' Time-travel AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** (18/2/2016) was the day I published this. When I babbled on my own.

(21/8/2016) I have a beta reader now. AND SHE IS SO INCREDIBLY GREAT AND NICE. Thank you kindly for your inputs and your works **Koukaku**. I'm sorry for assuming your gender. English is not my mother tongue, so spelling and grammar errors are all mine. It would be wonderful if you point them out through reviews or private messages. I won't say flame is welcomed though. My motivation will drop faster than your screaming speed when you see a giant centipede.

It's very clear that Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and those I don't know. I make no profit from this. I wish, though. Look how much E.L James' paid. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Uchiha Izuna knows for certain something's wrong when he sees his opponent's sclera turning into a dark grey color. He's quite certain that Tobirama does not come from a well known clan located in the Land of Rain. Or maybe he does have relations and now the signs finally show up. _'Bastard' will be used more often in his insults then_. But surely those people from that clan do not have pale flesh on their face visibly cracked up like some sort of broken glass mask, before everything turns quickly back to normal.

And their previous taunting is replaced with a strange silence. Not mocking. Not calculating.

Bad signs.

That means more concentration and no mistakes. Those changes can't possibly promise anything good. (Tobirama may as well turn out to be the demon Izuna secretly thinks he is and Izuna won't be surprised—the cunning and merciless demon who haunts many of his clan members' nightmares.) He observes Tobirama closely, trying to make out any other significant changes. An unknown ninja can very well be a dangerous one.

They step back and raise their swords. Adrenaline laces with excitement and a little bit of fear. There's no turning back now. For their clans and brothers.

He's spent years training his eyes, though Izuna doesn't think much about how the fierce and sharp eyes start to lose their intensity, or why they show noticeable hesitance. Tobirama could be tricking him to then exploit his mistakes. He is ready to anticipate the other's moves, just one small wrong act and the Sharingan will see it to his advantage. Red meets red. He lunges forward.

Blades clash and water meets fire. Both are moving so fast that they look like a blur to the normal eye. A wrong calculation from Izuna's side ends with him being pushed much farther back.

He does not claim they are even now because he is having a hard time trying to keep up with Tobirama's speed. His opponent is definitely faster, although his blows are not as deadly as before. ' _Too fast even for yourself, huh_.' His eyes can still follow those movements, sure, but he isn't fast enough to do anything about it. He can't even land a single blow on that blasted Senju's clothes or that hideous blue armor while he himself receives quite the amount of small cuts. This is quite alarming. Here he thought Tobirama's immunity to illusion was shitty enough.

 _'So the strange change boosts up his speed. What else?'_ Izuna thinks warily, knowing he himself is at disadvantage. He can only hope that this doesn't apply to the elder Senju too because his brother and him are equal in strength, a boost up like this will be deadly. The wheels in Sharingan eyes once again spin rapidly. Slower or not, he will find another way. After all, no one is invincible.

Izuna does not see his opponent appear suddenly behind his back, but his instincts guide him and he lets himself thrust the blade backwards as fast as possible. He takes the chance to spin around, hoping to drag out the wound. His eyes allow him to see the details-

The uchigatana leaves a deep gash on the other's hand—the hand that holds the kunai high—Senju Tobirama does not bleed. _'Demon'._

A pair of pained and tired eyes is the last thing he sees. Then nothing.

* * *

 _"You know that it will cause a big wave in the timeline. Nothing will ever be the same again."_

 _"Look around us." A bitter smile. "It sounds good to me."_

 _"..."_

 _"I am aware of the consequences."_

 _"Are you ?"_

 _"..."_

 _"You could go yourself. That will ensure many people's existences."_

 _"No. No, I can't. I must stay to control the seal's arrays. You know that nobody else can. Not even you."_

 _"...Shouldn't what I am make me...unfit ?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then why bother? There must be a better choice. I have-"_

 _"There are. But you're chosen because you made the first mistake." Blood starts to slip through the bandage. "Or maybe because I'm dying and I don't have much time left. Please."_

 _"You are willing to gamble this ?"_

 _Haruno Sakura tries to sit up. Her body is trembling with exhaustion._

 _"Don't push yourself."_

 _She just chuckles, it sounds like a wheezing cough. "The seal is Naruto's legacy. His last try to save everyone." She continues,_ _"Yes, I'm gambling. If we succeed, then you can fix everything from the very start."_

* * *

 _The seal takes up almost every surface of the small cave they're in. It's breathtakingly beautiful. It's genius_ _._

 _"Sealing Arts: Super Mega Powerful Uzumaki Naruto and Friends' Space and Time Slicer Seal Of BackUp Plan." 'Such a ridiculous name.'_

 _He can only watch her chakra being drained out through each hand seal from the empty center. She's still standing tall and proud after, though her panting makes it clear. He knows she's breathing her last._

 _With all of what is left of her strength, she leans forwards and 'pokes' his forehead._

 _"Punch the shit out of that little Zetsu fucker's face, yeah? And Madara's too if possible." The white light is blinding him but he still can hear a_ _thud._

 _The last member of Team 7 has fallen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Again, I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading this. If possible, please correct my wrong and leave a review (to improve my English,pls). Thank you. :D

* * *

The Uchihas loses to the Senjus in that battle due to being outclassed quite badly. But instead of killing Uchiha Madara, who is outnumbered and busy carrying his knocked out brother, Senju Hashirama lowers his blade—though it isn't his only weapon—which earns a wary look from Madara. Not that anything he does could earn Madara's trust at the current moment. Hashirama fixes his eyes anywhere on Madara's face except for the red blazing Sharingan eyes. He isn't stupid enough to do that.

"We can put an end to all this, Madara." That seems to catch the Uchiha Clan Head's attention. "If the two mightiest clans, the Uchiha and Senju, were to join hands...every neighboring country would see how futile it was to challenge us...eventually, the fighting would cease..." Hashirama finishes cautiously, hoping Madara won't throw the smoke bomb he is holding.

There's no one to tell Madara to not trust the Senju Clan Head, feed him doubts in his wavering moment. He didn't have to fear for someone's life so much that he left the place before having thought clearly about a chance for peace between the two clans. He has enough time to decide.

For a few silent seconds felt like hours, no shinobi dare to utter a word or make any move. This decision is only between the two clan heads, as they will trust them to lead.

"It's easier said than done, Hashirama...The two clans have long history...and too much hatred for each other." Madara looks around with caution, a dubious expression is quite clear on his face, carefully observing to decide if this is just a distraction for backup.

"However...a better place for further discussions than here...then we will talk. After all of my men return back safely. Or nothing." He says firmly after another beat of silence.

Hashirama doesn't hesitate to agree to the term, settles the fate of the Uchiha survivors. His answer seems satisfies Madara, considered his expression becoming less tense than before. They continue to exchange words, choosing a time and place to meet with only verbal promises as some sort of peace time covenant, like they haven't just been fighting a battle til dead only ten minutes ago. If people around them didn't know any better, they would think their leaders were just friends meeting each other again after a really long time. And possibly gambling lives.

A small signal to his people and Madara disappears along with them behind a big smoke, not hearing Hashirama's rather excitable offer to help healing.

Relief washes over the remaining shinobis' faces. None of them comments on how Hashirama's very wide grin is splitting his face.

The Senju Clan Head can't stop his grinning. So many years spent on countless fighting, he finally has a chance to stop these meaningless _wars_. His little brother will make a frustrated rant about arrogance along with those old geezers, probably his wife too, in a very dangerously gentle tone. The Uzumaki Clan will, after all, be involved deeply in this. So he is truly surprised to see that Senju Tobirama has a faintest smile on his face, the most visible one Hashirama has ever seen in a decade _._ _'Does it mean...he agrees with this method ?'_. It does not last long, because Tobirama slumps down suddenly and Hashirama can feel his heart jumping out of his own ribcage.

People were too panic to see the diamond shape appeared under the signature head mask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I think I need a beta. Gosh, grammar errors, grammar errors everywhere. And I need to write longer too. Sorry for the last deleting. I hope this revision is better than last time.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am really happy with your feedbacks. They are really giving me inspiration.

* * *

A head splitting ache is the first thing Uchiha Izuna feels when he tries to open his eyes.

Waking up means he didn't die. Yet. Then waking up to a possible peace truce with the Senju Clan...it may as well be the deaths of the whole Uchiha clans members, not just him. That damn Senju Clan Head and his shameless attempt to destroy their clan. Did his brother not realize that commonly known kind of assassination ? The 'patiently waiting, luring with false security even if it takes many years for you to lower your defense, then I shall strike you down like some mad dogs' kind of commonly known assassination ?

(Like that lovely lady his mother once told her children about as a bedtime story. And the long forgotten clan which she spent more than twenty years slowly reducing as a present for her lost family—who her husband had slaughtered mercilessly to claim the power. The man-the poor idiot did those things to avenge his own family, too but couldn't do his job properly. Oh, the price he had to pay. Sound disturbingly stupid, but isn't that what people usually would do when somebody killed their loved one in front of their very eyes ? And how many loved ones had the Senju and Uchiha clans killed off from each other ?)

Here next to his futon sit big brother, seriously lost his sense by listening to those pretty words, telling him the moment the healer is out of hearing range.

What stops him from shaking Uchiha Madara like a mad man right now is the medic-nin's soothing chakra doing its magic on his ache. Probably his brother's recently rare caring looks, too.

That giant of a lump on the back of his head aside.

He will not thank whoever did it.

* * *

Until now, Madara only announced the cease-fight, keeping the exchange with Hashirama a secret from the members. (Except for the last battle's survivors, who are un-lethally silenced). It was not very welcome, but it's what they need for the time being.

It's wise, he guesses. They just lost not long ago and the wounds are still fresh, the treaty will sound pompous to many members when they hear the Senju Clan is the one who offer. Not to mention that it likely will provoke some less mature members into doing stupid things, which his imagination can lead to many possibilities.

They need more time. Maybe a week, after they finish burying their kins' bodies.

Truth to his big brother's words: There's no usual sabotages or attacks between the members' fulfilling contracts ever since. At least not from the Senju Clan. The morale is slowly going up within the compound, more or less. Which means less reckless demands, so they decide to spend those peaceful time arguing/discussing about this so called truce since they won't be fighting anyone to death for a while. The scroll pulled out from his big brother's sleeve is very thick and long. These words sound so wrong.

Peace is an alien concept to both of them. Something they doesn't have life experience to truly understand, but Izuna knows killing all Senjus is not peace like father once said. They simply just eliminate one of their many enemies. More will come after Senju is gone, they will see the Uchiha as a bigger threat than before and unite to destroy them before they can heal...The chance the other bowing to them is nonexistent. And there's the Uzumakis who no one wants to mess with if they don't want magical seals up their ass doing magical things. ( Those chains from wanderers' whispers because there isn't anyone who lives to tell the story.)

Why does he have to be so realistic ?

Eventually, he softens and stops protesting to his brother's idea. (But really, not after more days of convincing from his brother. This hard-headness is hereditary. He's not sure 'hn'-ing each other til one gives up is considered persuading though.)

Izuna reluctantly admits, even if it pains him mentally and physically, that the Senju Clan Head's pretty words do have some logic. Scratch that, 'lots of'. There are many promising benefits and potentials dangling around in his mind, with the only obstacle being each clan member's seemingly uncontrollable tendencies to stab, or mutilate, or simply kill the moment they see the other clan's crest.

"They might lie to you, nii-sama. Us shinobis lie all the time."

"Hn. That's why I need you to be there for me Izuna. If we could really achieve this..."

Madara clenches the fabric of his pants, eyes having that long lost glint once again. It brings Izuna memory from their childhood, when Madara would talk about building a giant wall around a village to protect everyone, from evilness of all things. Such a dreamer he was.

"No more needless deaths..." 'Like our brothers'' leaves unsaid.

"..."

"Then this had better not be some silly ruse."

"Hn." Madara nods.

"Good luck with the advisors."

And talking for hours they will...

* * *

Upon delivering the scroll to the Uchiha elders, Izuna finds himself back when Madara first time told him about it, in third person's point of view : not cool and throwing a hissy fit. Many share his first opinion and more show rage when they simply hear the word 'alliance' out from one's mouth. He doesn't blame them, really, as he himself still has much doubts, but then he has a bigger picture in mind—which involve the whole clan's possibly better future. Still slitting throats at the first sign of betrayal though.

And Madara is already leaking out his killing intent. These people are really testing his big brother's patience.

"This scroll looks worn..." An elder says, as the shouting starts to quiet down.

That's lady Ukyo. Or lady Badass. Figuratively and literally. Too firm and old for his taste.

"And you finally decide to notify us of this important matter ?" Her sharp eyes look straight into Madara's. "What have delayed you, if I may ask ?"

"I needed time to look through all of it, and I did. Now I bring it here so that I can hear my advisors' suggestion. Not the childish squarrel from before." Madara doesn't even bother to hide his scowl.

The other have enough sense to look ashamed.

"Very well. Then we settle down and start this discussion without clouded minds, shall we ?"

From here Izuna doesn't bother to listen anymore as he already knows the end. Madara doesn't need their approvals to carry out. He only peaks up at those most heated protests, just in case of treasons and all.

"I will go and see to it. Should I fail...you are free to choose the right Clan Head as I bring it upon myself."

* * *

The two Clan Heads are going to meet in a month with their two most trusted companions—who will witness and confirm their leaders' negotiation. The location is a secret between Madara and Hashirama only. They will bring a skilled sensor along in case of ambushes. So his big brother says.

Whether it's two or twenty being brought along with Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Izuna will make sure his brother have more. Because they are going to discuss a peace treaty, more than forty witnesses surely won't hurt anyone. The more the merrier n't it ?

He hopes he still remembers Madara's sensory range.

"I know I don't have to tell you this, Izuna, but don't mess it up. Keep an open mind, alright ?"

Urgh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hm, I get 3/10 for Literature.

Anyone wants the ending ? *sob* Or want it ? I will give the basic and you can continue it? I don't want to destroy it. Oh and English is not my mother tongue. Thank you for your effort in reading this. And don't forget to review, flame, anything because I always welcome criticism.

* * *

He is jumping from tree branch to branch, piggy-backing his brother like he used to when they were tiny children. The only difference is that Tobirama apparently is unconscious. His chakra is said to have been flowing very bizarrely-like blood going up too fast, except replacing blood with life energy, which naturally causes a shock to his body, knocking him out. But it's not poison related, so it doesn't really threaten his life. It must be from their previous encounter with the Uchiha, something to do with their eyes. So the medic said. He wants to believe her, truly, though the ever so light and infrequent breathing on his shoulder puts his guts in a twist. The fact that he has just never seen his little brother like this before just throws her comforting words out of the window.

'Nothing too serious. **Nothing. Too. Serious.** ' Hashirama tries to assure himself but his hold on his little brother ends up tightened even more. This situation just has to be so damn familiar. He tries to swat it down, to his horror, that dreading fear of his keeps crawling out from its place in the deep of his mind. _You can't protect any of them. Too soft. Too slow. Too weak. That's why there's only—_

"I am fine now. You can put me down." A voice gentler than he usually remembers whispers quietly behind his ear, breaking him out of his trance.

"Tobirama! You woke up!"

"That I did. Put me down." His voice is gaining back its steadiness.

'Nothing can change in only one concussion (if it's even considered as a concussion)...He is still so cold.' Hashirama mentally sobs after letting out the metaphor breath he doesn't know he holds in while carrying Tobirama. He lets him down, per his request, gingerly then sweeps his body with his own eyes and hands for any injury. Tobirama doesn't stumble, but he doesn't stand straight, either.

"Do you need water? Anything?" But he isn't in a talkative mood, so he just shakes his head.

A frown is forming on his face when Hashirama starts doing his hovering. His little brother must be very tired to even allow him to do the checking at all without making a fuss. But he is grateful if it was intentional. Because every part he passes, finding no wounds or small cuts eases away his fear until it stops trying to take over his thoughts. Nothing life threatening, only small scratched bits on the blue armor, dirt blemishes his skin, sticks on his hair here and there. His eyes look dazed but Hashirama will put the blame on the exhaustion.

It feels so much better, knowing his fear no longer looms over his shoulders.

Hashirama finally stops to wraps his arms around Tobirama, carefully not to lean all his weight on him, and buries his face in between the head and shoulder. A very slight squeeze on his back is all the cue he needs to hold on tighter. He should have been more careful in his earlier run while carrying him because his brother's body feels so cold under his hands.

The moment doesn't last long, though. Tobirama pushes him back a little, asks worriedly. "Anija, why's everyone behind us?"

Hashirama's head goes blank for a swift moment. And he starts to remember about how he had basically left Toka behind with very brief talk about taking up the command over his people then proceeded to carry Tobirama back to the compound for a proper medical help, on his own. Very selfish, yes. He guesses that his brother has figured it out by looking at Hashirama's nervous laugh and eyes turning sideway. Of course, as a leader, he knows that it is—

"...irresponsible! How could you be so careless like that!? What were you thinking!?" Tobirama immediately scorns.

He did use Sage Mode to reach out, thus, found out that they have already been deep in the forest and passed the sealing arrays-the wife-made sealing arrays which Mito herself made to prevent any ill-intended trespassers from getting too near the Senju Compound. (Nothing too extreme, obviously, the seals simply affect the human senses or some advanced, mind-boggling details about the mechanics that fly over his head, direct one to another path which goes straight out of the woods.) Which also means that his people are no longer in immense danger.

"But I did—" He starts. Tobirama shouldn't be up and growling when he isn't feeling well.

His face scrunches up into a familiar angry scowl, with a smallest hint of panic creeping in his voice. "They are injured and in vulnerable state! What if they got ambushed on the way? You wouldn't be there fast enough to help them! We must go ba—" He stops mid-sentence, raises his hands, about to perform some jutsu. Somehow, Hashirama just finds the aggressive expression endearing and amusing at the same time. So in spite of Tobirama's anger/panic, he pulls him in an embrace again, half laughing, half talking, both almost completely muffled by the tattered, once white fur collar.

"Hey, hey, I checked. I did check on them, brother. They are in Mito's sealing arrays now. They are safe. We don't have any death this time, or anyone at risk." His brother ceases trying to squirm away from his embrace. He still can feel the suspicious gaze, but that's alright. Tobirama is just worried like a mother hen he secretly is.

He pulls back and looks straight in his brother's eyes. "Hey, I'm glad you are ok." There's a slight strained look on Tobirama's face as he glances away from his gaze. Tobirama doesn't say anything for a moment. He doesn't see his brother's mouth moving. He wouldn't be able to notice the faint whisper at all had it not been for the forest's natural stillness around them.

"Kawarama and Itama...are dead. Right?"

Oh. Oh.

Uchiha and their miserable illusion.

The hesitance in his brother's voice makes it even worse. That should explain Tobirama's smile at that time, then he broke out from the lie. Hence his unconscious state. (Does it mean he doesn't know about the peace offer?)

"For over twelve years now. Yeah." There's a dull ache in his heart when reminded of their deaths. A reassurance about their dead brothers to the only one he has left, ha. "You should head home, Tobirama, if you feel uncomfortable." He can't see the other's expression as he turns his face away. "...I am well enough." Refusing to meet his eyes, Tobirama continues. "However, we should go back for them and regroup. There still are those injured who need our help." He says quickly. Although it sounds like a distraction more to Hashirama, it still makes a valid point.

Tobirama doesn't wait for his response, making hand seals hastily and vanishes in one blink.

* * *

Hashirama can only catch glimpses of his constant moving brother after he arrives at the place. He understands if Tobirama wants to clear his head by working off the rest of his energy.

After Toka asks him if her favorite cousin was alright, then she kicks him in the shin, of course, before urging him out to help with burned victims by the pyromaniacs/Uchiha while she goes deal with the others. They all make faces when they see him making wooden wheelbarrows there, but certainly not complaining as those help so much with moving injured people. Some even snicker openly and then many follow, lightening up the mood. It helps that no one dies in today clash.

"Urg, I feel like I'm about to be thrown in a trash bin." One particular member sitting in one of the wheelbarrows in a rather ridiculous position to avoid putting weight on his wounds grumbles.

"You will be if you keep running that mouth." The one pushing him replies with slight annoyance.

"Nice try, but I won't go to your room."

"Ooooooooh!"

"Ha! Feel the burn Kazue!" A moment later. "...Get it? _Burn_...Cuz you are literally burned and now fig—" Many groan and laugh at the same time."Oh go eat shit, Naoki."

His men continue with their silly banter until they arrive at the compound's gate, where many are already awaiting.

He's still worried about Tobirama. Part of him is unsure how to deal with the knowledge. But then he hears the loud voice of his first child, who runs up to him and hugs his waist, he decides to let it slide for the moment. Perhaps after his own rest, because he thinks he can sleep off the rest of the day with all of this aching bones. Infection be damned.

He lifts his incoherently babbling child up and heads to Mito's direction by the gate, returning her warm smile with a wide grin. "Welcome home, dear." He hopes she will still keep that smile after he tells her about the truce he offered to the Uchiha Clan Head today. And the part they will meet at a secret location in a few month, too. After all, she will be sending this information to the Uzumaki Clan. Should her wording show subtle interest in the alliance, it will somewhat affect the Clan Head's decision...Later. So heavy.

* * *

He's never really good at reading his wife's emotion whenever she feels like being mysterious. Especially now, when she is gazing at her tea cup with a rather blank expression in front of him.

"It was not the wisest approach." The politician side takes over his wife by the glint in her eyes. "Tell me, do you have a somewhat of plan in mind, other than improvising along the way? A way to impress them, at least?" And she hits full on the weak spot without mercy.

He bets she knows his answer too, considered that she has spent five years beside him and counting. "No?"

She just sighs knowingly and gets right to the point. "It will take a long time for them to see through the hatred, dear husband." A light 'clank' sound in the quiet room as the tea cup is put down on the table. "I suppose Uchiha Madara doesn't spend day after day melting down his own people about making peace with their longest enemy like you did, yes?" He scratches his cheek nervously because he himself can't imagine such thing. "Well, Madara indeed does not seem to be the type to do such." Her eyebrows lift up ever so lightly, as if to say 'Obviously'.

"But that can't be the only way to change their mind. He wants the peace, too, Mito. I can see it. I don't have the influence over the Uchiha members. But he does. And he can guide them past the hatred. We will build a peaceful village for everyone. That is our dream." He knows how easy he makes the matter sound.

She pushes herself up to a standing position, then takes a comb from her head, gracefully putting some of his rebellious, spiky strands back to their place. "Such optimism." Mito chides, but smiles gently at him anyway. "I like that. Just don't get yourself killed for trusting too much."

Donning her docile wife mask for the public while herself is a force to be reckoned with, she tells him. "Alright. Get up now. Don't you have a party to host and an announcement to make?"

The smallest hint of approval is there when he takes her hand. Or so he hopes.

* * *

 **Note:** I don't know where to put these. Really.

Scratch that. I do now. So sorry for my stupidity.

* * *

Tobirama was never at the celebration. Or his room. Or the garden. Or anywhere.

He didn't see his little brother for full three days no matter how hard he tried to find him. He's always elsewhere in the compound whenever he asked someone. Hashirama doesn't think the illusion could have affected him that bad. It's not that he thinks Tobirama is heartless, but he can't stop worrying. There was a time they would talk to each other, maybe not about everything. They are now more distant with each other than ever.

He leaves a message in his brother's room.

While he wishes to not endanger Tobirama, he's still one of those he trusts most, and one of the strongest. Tobirama will be his third companion along side with Mito.


End file.
